


These Two Creatures

by Katherine



Category: Twelfth Night - William Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Viola had found her proper women's clothes Antonio knew not. It might have been moments or an hour that she was gone from the chattering crowd. Antonio had significant attentiveness only for Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Two Creatures

Where Viola had found her proper women's clothes Antonio knew not. It might have been moments or an hour that she was gone from the chattering crowd. Antonio had significant attentiveness only for Sebastian. That beautiful young man's double having gone out of sight was a relief; that she returned no longer Cesario but clearly a sister was also. She was in a dress that rippled like the white waves. Seeing Sebastian embrace her was like seeing him again in the froth. Yet this time Antonio could not rescue him.


End file.
